Fruta Favorita
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tenía en mente cual podía ser... pero no podía exactamente agregarla al pastel, así que era mejor ir por la segunda opción.


Fruta Favorita.

Yuzu tarareó alegremente una canción de su banda favorita mientras batía algunos huevos en una fuente. Estaba muy feliz debido a que ese día su hermana y su cuñado se quedarían a pasar la noche en su casa con su hermosa bebita de un año de edad. ¡Aun no podía creer que ya tenía a su deseada sobrina producto del amor de esos dos! Y pensar que tardó tanto en lograr juntarlos… pero finalmente, aquí estaban. Y la pequeña era tan hermosa como soñó que sería, a primera vista parecía la versión femenina de su padre, pero al observarla mejor su cara era una réplica exacta de su madre.

Estaba preparando un banquete especial para mañana ya que era la primera vez desde después de la boda de su hermana que pasarían el fin de semana juntos en familia. Estaba muy emocionada y quería hacer muchos postres y las comidas favoritas de todos. Así que, le esperaba una larga jornada en la cocina, pero ella disfrutaba de cocinar.

Aun tarareando su alegre melodía, terminó el segundo pastel y se dispuso a hacer el tercero, pero se detuvo a medio camino de volver a juntar los ingredientes. Ahora… ¿cuál era la fruta esa que tanto amaba su cuñado? ¿Era la ananá o el melón, acaso? No podía recordar y eso era algo muy extraño en ella. Oh, bueno, lo mejor era ir a preguntar en vez de arriesgarse a equivocarse, su cuñado tenía gustos demasiado delicados.

Subió las escaleras limpiándose las manos con su delantal en el camino hasta la habitación en la que se alojaba el matrimonio con su pequeña hija. Una vez llegó frente a su puerta, estaba a punto de tocar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba entreabierta. Curiosa, decidió asomar la mirada para ver sí había alguien dentro o salieron y olvidaron cerrar, a lo que encontró que en realidad la habitación estaba vacía, o eso pensó hasta que oyó un leve gimoteo provenir de la cuna.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cuna, notando que su sobrinita, Shimo-chan, estaba cómodamente dormida entre las sabanas. De inmediato sintió su corazón derretirse por la ternura y acarició con su dedo su mejilla, alejándose cuando ella se removió. No quería despertarla o probablemente lloraría y cuando lloraba por el sueño solo sus padres podían calmarla. Pero… ¿dónde estaban ellos? Jamás serían capaces de dejar a la niña sola, así que debían estar cerca. La respuesta le llegó por un ruido en el baño de la habitación, por lo que se acercó encontrándose de nuevo con la puerta entreabierta.

Sonrió divertida y negó con la cabeza. Qué par de indiscretos… Por los ruidos que provenían del baño, no necesitaba asomarse para saber que la pareja muy probablemente estaba trabajando para darle a su hijita un hermanito menor. Ellos no tenían remedio, no por nada Karin-chan se embarazó y tuvo a su bebé dentro de su primer año de casada.

Decidió tomar a la niña en brazos cuidando no despertarla para que sus ruidosos padres no la despertaran y tuvieran que interrumpir la producción de más sobrinos. Lo más silenciosamente posible, abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta, llevándose a la pequeña a la cocina y despertándola de la manera más amable posible, dándole de probar un poco del yogur que planeaba utilizar para una de sus recetas. Eso la hizo despertar de buen humor.

-Muy bien ahora, Shimo-chan…- colocó a la niña en su cadera para poder tener una mano libre y seguir cocinando. -¿Qué debería hacer para matar el tiempo mientras tus padres terminan de hacerte un hermanito?- preguntó ojeando a través de su libro de cocina. La bebita masculló algunas cosas ilegibles, y al voltear a verla Yuzu notó sus ojitos turquesas fijos en una fruta particular en la mesa. –Oh, ¿te gusta la sandía?- preguntó alegremente, luego su rostro se iluminó. -¡Oh, sandía! ¡Esa era la fruta favorita de tu padre!- besó repetidas veces a la niña para felicitarla por su hallazgo. –Aunque, sabes… creo que en el fondo le gusta más la pera.- rió pícaramente.

Ahora podría seguir cocinando tranquila mientras por dentro rezaba que su próximo sobrino llegara muy pronto.

Fin.

Hola! :D

Esto participa en una actividad especial que organizamos en el grupo de face Universo HK en honor a las gemelas Kurosaki, ojala les haya gustado n.n

Para los que no entendieron lo ultimo q dijo Yuzu, es porq el nombre de Karin tambien puede significar pera ;D

Los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
